halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Durham-class Corvette
|manufacturer=Reyes-McLees Shipyards |line= |model=KG |class=Corvette |length=117 metres |width=78 metres |height=23 metres |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= Plasma Fusion Drive |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Model 52 |slipspace speed=912 lyd |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=*Laminated shell *Layers of titanium *Layers of AEGIS *Thermal energy absorbing layers *Kinetic absorbing layers *Aero gel layer |sensor=*AN/SPY-9 PAVE HOUND Active Electronically Scanned Array RADAR *AN/SPY-7 PAVE SAW Radio Telescope *AN/SSS-19 SAFEGUARD Electromagnetic Array *AN/SSS-19 REARGUARD Electromagnetic Array *AN/SLS-12 HORNET LIDAR *AN/SVS-68 Optical Telescope *AN/SAS-67 Infra-red Telescope *AN/SSQ-23 Sensor Network |target=Multispectrum Optical AI assisted camera network |navigation=AI assisted Slipspace 'MAZE' directional router *AI/Manual driven computer supported pilot systems |avionics=AI Assisted ADIS *MASER communications dish *Slipspace LASER communication system *War Net Integrated computer |countermeasures=*Firestorm Close-in Weapon System *Thunderstorm Close-in Weapon System *AN/SLQ 115 HARLEQUIN Decoy Launcher *AN/SLQ-221 DOPPLEGANGER Array *AN/SLQ-301 PAVE KEEPER *AN/SLQ-1011 PAVE FAITH *AN/SLQ-340 PIRATE Torpedo counter guidance system *Emergency Thrusters |armament=*3 M37 Rampage Light Naval Gun *6 Fury pods (40 missiles per pod) *12 Windstorm Close-in Weapon Systems *6 Firestorm Close-in Weapon Systems *6 Thunderstorm Close-in Weapon Systems |complement=*2 UD-82 Darter *1 D-79I Pelican or *1 F-41C Broadsword |crew=10 w/ A.I. |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role= |era= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The Durham-class Corvette is a UNSC ship class. Considered a standard in naval technology, the Durham-class Corvette performs a wide number of roles, including fleet auxiliary, patrol, reconnaissance, scouting, picket, courier, messenger, and escort. If there is a role, the Durham-class can likely be pressed into it with the barest modifications. Description The Durham-class corvette is a small, lightly armed and armored support vessel. At 117 meters in length, the Durham and its variants are some of the smallest vessels in UNSC service capable of mounting a reliable slipspace drive. Designed as a multipurpose vessel, the Durham is capable of preforming in a variety of roles, including reconnaissance, planetary and system patrol, transportation and resupply, and blockade running. The ship's small, streamlined profile allows it to bypass enemy formations and rapidly resupply friendly forces before exiting the combat zone again. Due to its small size, tiny personnel complement, and cheap production cost, the Durham is able to be produced large quantities and fitted with a variety of payloads. Due to its small size, the Durham maintains a crew of only ten, though it has extra quarters for any other embarked personnel. It features two connected cargo bays as well as two small shuttle bays on either side of the ship, each capable of carrying one UD-82 Darter utilized in the transport of troops or material to another ship or planetary surface. In addition, it has one large hangar to the rear, which featured a catchment system used to retrieve non-VTOL capable craft. This hangar could carry either a single D-79I Pelican dropship to further augment its transportation capabilities, or an F-41C Broadsword for escort purposes or as a fast pursuit fighter craft. The Durham-class was most frequently used as a patrol vessel, guarding system and planetary spaces from pirates and other raiders, as well as a maritime law enforcement vessel. In this role, it has been used to combat smuggling operations as well as aid ships in distress, its complement of shuttlecraft allowing it to safely transport personnel off of damaged ships. In addition, the Durham-class has also used for low-level supply missions and the transport of minor VIPs. They are also used for armed reconnaissance and hit-and-run attacks on enemy formations, using their small size, high speed, and manoeuvrability to avoid detection and outrun any pursuit craft. Due to its small size, the Durham is lightly armed, carrying only six Fury missile pods, twenty four anti-aircraft batteries, and three M37 Rampage Light Naval Guns. While this makes it generally unsuitable for frontline combat, it performs admirably against ships of equivalent size or smaller, using its impressive speed to chase down faster enemy transport vessels. As with its weapons, it boosts equally light hull armor, with just enough to protect it from point defense weaponry and the lightest of anti-ship weapons, but anything larger will have devastating effects, crippling or outright destroying the vessel. Its powerful engines, however, ensures that it is able to rapidly escape most danger. UNSC Comments Ships of the line Block 1 *UNSC Hermes *[[UNSC Mercury|UNSC Mercury]] *UNSC Yamane *UNSC Chujo *UNSC Tachibana Block 2 Block 3 Block 4 (Terminus-class) *UNSC Terminus *UNSC Firefox *UNSC Crusader *UNSC Belgrade *UNSC Constrictor *UNSC Dominator *UNSC Razor *UNSC Abyss Category:Corvette classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes